


Snow Day

by Riz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riz/pseuds/Riz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimris, Gimizh and Baris belong to Determamfidd and the Sansukh universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 




End file.
